


To Spite the In-Laws

by motherofmercury



Series: His Siren Among the Seagulls [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acrylic Painting, Art, F/M, Painting, Wedding, astoria just wants to spite lucius, haircut, paint, rebellious astoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 11:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Astoria cut her hair the day before her wedding to Draco, just so she could see the looks on her in-law’s faces as she walked down the aisle.





	To Spite the In-Laws




End file.
